Operation BASEBALL
by Cyrix
Summary: It's the last day of school for Sector V.While they were planning on what to do for their summer.They saw some people playing baseball and due to a baseball accident Sector V learns about a baseball tournament with a good reward.
1. Last day of School Yes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and probably never will!**

**A/N: Well I thought of this while playing baseball one day. Oh yeah Operation INITIATE and WARFARE will be updated soon. Enjoy this one first!**

**Summary: It's the last day of school for Sector V. Meanwhile they were planning on what to do for their summer. They saw some people playing baseball and due to a baseball accident Sector V learns about a baseball tournament with a good reward. Sector V manage to recruit a team and join the tournament. While in the tournament, the team faced many different problems. Will Sector V team win the tournament? 3x4 2x5 **

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Baseball**

**Are**

**So**

**Exciting**

**But**

**Also**

**Largely**

**Labored (hard) **

**0**

**0**

**Chapter One- Last day of School Yes!**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**Dark Magician Fairy**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**June 29, 2:25:00 PM Gallagher Elementary** **School- Room 403**

**It is the last day of school for students in Gallagher Elementary. A lot of them are just waiting for school to end anxiously. However, none of them is as excited as Sector V. Nigel Uno or Numbuh One, The Leader of Sector V, was writing something down on a paper.**

**_Okay. Let's see what should we do for the summer? Well there will be mission obviously. Note to self, no beaches. Hmm…_**

**Hoagie P. Gilligan or Numbuh Two, The 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V, was thinking of what to do in the summer also.**

**_I need to fix the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O and the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Wow! I hope I have some time left for my summer!_**

**Kuki Sanban or Numbuh Three, Diversionary Tactics of Sector V, was of course, also thinking about what to do in the summer that was coming in five minutes.**

**_What should I do? Hmm… Ooooo! I know! I know! A tea party with Numbuh Four! I could make him wear that cute rainbow monkey outfit I bought from the store! If he doesn't want to wear it, I will do my sad puppy eyes! That always works on him! Heehee!_**

**Wallabee (Wally) Beatles or Numbuh Four, Hand-to-hand combat specialist of Sector V, eyes were glued to the clock, waiting pensively for it to reach 2:30.**

**_Come on! You cruddy clock. Move faster!_**

**Abigail (Abby) Lincoln, Stealth Tactics & 2nd in command** **of Sector V, was the only one listening to the teacher, but couldn't help but think about the summer just ahead.**

**_Hmm… Now what should Numbuh Five do for the summer? A trip to the beach seems nice. But Numbuh One won't want to go. I know him. So what else to do?_**

**June 29, 2:29:10 PM Gallagher Elementary** **School- Room 403**

**Sector V all look up at the clock as the students in the room begin the countdown to summer vacation.**

**"10…9…8…7…6…" the students chanted.**

**Numbuh Two turns and looks at Numbuh Five. Numbuh Five tip her red hat at him and smiles.**

**"5…4…3…2…1…" the students chanted.**

**Numbuh Four looks at Numbuh Three. Numbuh Three smiles back at him.**

**"0!" everybody shouted. The teacher got out of the way as the students stampeded out of the room. Numbuhs 1-5 met outside and started their trek home. As usual the girls walked next to each other, ahead of the boys, and the boys walked next to each other. Conversations started at once, the eagerness eating at them.**

**"So Numbuh Five what do you plan to do this summer?" Numbuh Three asks her. Then she grins and said "Anything with Numbuh Two?" **

**Numbuh Five blushed a small bit of pink, and replied, "Girl, stop with that already." Then she grinned too and said, "How about you and Numbuh Four huh? Any plans?"**

**Now it was Numbuh Three's turn to blush. They both looked over at the boys talking.**

**"So Numbuh One what're we going to do this summer?" Numbuh Two questioned. **

**"Yeah, are there gonna be any missions where we kick adult butt?" Numbuh Four asked as he started fighting with the air.**

**"I have to check with KND Moonbase Headquarter first. If we have no missions at the moment you guys could do whatever you want. Be on alert though, a mission might pop out of nowhere! We got to be prepared for it!" Numbuh One replied back to him.**

**"Oh…" Numbuh Two said. He looks away then back at Numbuh One. "So… no beach?" he asks him.**

**Numbuh One looks at him sternly and muttered, "No. No beach".**

**They joined the girls and walked toward Sector V's Treehouse Headquarter. **

**They approached a baseball field while they were talking to each other. Kids in uniforms that said "The Blue Socks" were batting against the team called "Eagles". The Eagle pitcher threw the ball to the Blue Sock's batter. The batter swings and made contact with the ball. The ball went toward Sector V walking down the block of the baseball field.**

**They looked as the ball rolled towards them. Numbuh 4 raised an eyebrow. He tossed it back over to the teams and they continued playing.**

**"Hey… wouldn't it be cool if we played baseball for some of the summer?" Numbuh 5 suggested.**

**"Yeah, it would be. I mean, since Numbuh 1 doesn't want to go to the beach," Numbuh 2 added. Numbuh 3 smiled as Numbuh 1 scoffed at the remark. **

**_Pfft. Not my fault I don't like the beach_, he thought.**

**"I don't wanna play baseball. It's crud awful boring!" he crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Come on _pleassseee_?" Numbuh Three begged Numbuh Four. While Numbuhs One, Two and Five just giggled. **

**"No! I'm not gonna bake in the sun. And I'm certainly not going to wear a cruddy outfit!" Numbuh Four shout back at her.**

**"Oh! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASSSSEEEE!" Numbuh Three shout and made her puppy eyes.**

**Numbuh Four looks at her and said "oh-" **

**Someone interrupted him and shouted "Heads up!" Numbuh Four turned around. Before he could react, he fell down. The ball bounced on the ground next to him. Everybody gasped. The game is put on pause as the players came over to see if Numbuh Four was okay. **

**A/N: Well that was a weird ending. Numbuh Four get hit in the head by a baseball. Next chapter will be here sooner than you think! Review plz!**


	2. Baseball Tournament?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and probably never will!**

**A/N: I kind of changed the summary but it is still the same plot. Well here is Chapter Two as I promised. A little late though… Enjoy!**

**Summary: It's the last day of school for Sector V. While they were planning on what to do for their summer. They saw some people playing baseball and due to a baseball accident Sector V learns about a baseball tournament with a good reward. Sector V manage to recruit a team and join the tournament. While in the tournament, the team faced many different problems. Will Sector V team win the tournament? Is the tournament more than what it seems like? 3x4 2x5**

**Response to the reviewers:**

**Joey Beatles and Mushi Sanban Lover****- Thanks!**

**xXxAzNxKiSsxXx- Thanks! Well here it is for you to read!**

**34lover****- Thanks! Yeah, I thought it was weird too. But I needed to end the chapter. So I made Numbuh Four get hit by a baseball.**

**xpetahzx****- Thanks! Yeah, it was short.**

**numbuh 19- Thanks! Well here it is!**

**Wow! Five reviews! Yay! Chapter Two here we go!**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Baseball**

**Are**

**So**

**Exciting**

**But**

**Also**

**Largely**

**Labored (hard) **

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Two- Baseball Tournament?**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**Dark Magician Fairy**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**June 29, 2:33:03 PM Near Blue Socks's baseball field**

**Everybody surrounded Numbuh Four while Numbuh Two is trying to wake him up.**

"**Numbuh Four wake up dude!" Numbuh Two shouts at him while shaking him. **

**"Yes, Kuki I will like more of your homemade rainbow monkey cookies" Numbuh Four said while still dizzy from the hit. Some girls giggled.**

**"Huh?" Numbuh Two said confused and looks for Numbuh Three. He finds her trying to attack the Blue Sox batter while Numbuhs One and Five holds her back. He turns back to Numbuh Four.**

**"Wake up! WAKE UP!" he shouts very loud. He reach into his bag and pulls out a box of chilly dogs. He holds it on top of Numbuh Four.**

**"Kuki… there is… something I want to… tell you…" Numbuh Four said. Numbuh Two looks shock and turns back to Kuki. Numbuh Three finally stopped trying to kill the guy and walks toward Numbuh Four. More girls start to giggled.**

_**Oh no! Numbuh Four is going to tell his secret in front of everyone and even worst Kuki! Got to find a way to wake him up!**_

**Numbuh Three is getting closer to them.**

**"Kuki…" Numbuh Four said. Numbuh Two looks around for something to cover Numbuh Four's mouth.**

**"I…" Numbuh Four said. Numbuh Three is almost there. Numbuh Two looks at the chilly dog in his hand and without thinking shove it in Numbuh Four's mouth just as Numbuh Three got there. Numbuh Three stares confused at the chilly dog in Numbuh Four's mouth. Suddenly Numbuh Four jumps up and spit out the chilly dog.**

**"Ahhh! What are you trying to do Numbuh Two? Kill me with a chilly dog?" Numbuh Four screams at him angrily. Then he looks at the people laughing at him.**

**"What? What is so funny?" he questions Numbuh Two with a confuse face. Numbuh Two finally couldn't keep his cool and laughs at him too. Numbuh Four looks around very confused. All of a sudden Numbuh Three ran and give him one of her suffocating hugs.**

**"Oh! Numbuh Four! You are awake! I thought you will never wake up!" Numbuh Three shouts while smiling at him. That made everybody laughs like crazy at them. The baseball players were rolling on the grass laughing. The people around them is pointing and laughing.**

**Numbuh Four blushed so red you could use his head for a tomato contest. Numbuh Three looks confused at why the people are laughing not noticing Numbuh Four is blushing. A person walks up to the confused Japanese girl.**

**"Hey! Is your name Kuki?" he questions her.**

**"Yep! I am Kuki Sanban!" Numbuh Three reply with a big smile. Some girls giggled.**

**"Oh! Can I have some of your homemade rainbow monkey cookies? Pleeeeease?" he asks her and laughs while walking away.**

**"Huh? Cookies? What cookies?" Numbuh Three asks with a confused face and tilt her head to the right. Numbuh Four looks so confused. He walks up to Numbuh Two, who was still laughing on the ground.**

**"Hey Numbuh Two. What did I say while I was unconscious?" he whispers to Numbuh Two with an angry face. Numbuh Two looks at him and stop laughing.**

**"Well while you was unconscious on the floor. You said something about Kuki's homemade rainbow monkey cookies or something" Numbuh Two explain to him. Numbuh Four had a shock face and a red face.**

**"WAT!" he screams out loud which scared everyone who turns and looks at him weirdly. He grabs Numbuh Two by his collar not caring everyone is watching.**

**"Why didn't you stop me? Huh?" Numbuh Four questions Numbuh Two.**

**"Well… I… was trying to but you wouldn't wake up and… please don't hurt me!" Numbuh Two shouts while scared. Someone walks up to them and taps Numbuh Four in the shoulder.**

**"Hey! You should thank this guy not kill him because he stopped you from saying something that I think you wanted to tell Kuki?" the guy said while trying to pull Numbuh Four's hands off Numbuh Two's collar.**

**"Oh yeah? What? What will I want to say to that cruddy girl?" Numbuh Four challenges them.**

**"That you like her" Numbuh Two whispers in his ears. Numbuh Four, once again looks shock, then he lets go of his collar. **

"**Uhhh… sorry and uhh… thanks" he mumbled to Numbuh Two. **

"**It's okay and your welcome" Numbuh Two reply back. The man looks at them both. **

"**Hey! You guys are pretty strong!" he shouts at them. Numbuhs One, Three and Five came over to them. He looks at all of them.**

"**So what are you children doing this summer? Any plans?" he asks them.**

"**Well…" Numbuh Two said.**

"**Uhhh… Numbuh Four said.**

"**Have you thought about joining the Junior Baseball tournament? We have a very good reward. If your team wins, you get anything you want for each person. Oh by the way I am Robert. The person hosting the tournament" Robert tells them.**

"**Anything we want? You rich or something? How much is the fee to join?" Numbuh Five questions him. He laughs.**

"**It is free to join and no we are not rich but we could still give you the reward. Just give a group of players and form a team. Well you guys got five already so just get a few more players. So you guys joining?" he answers her.**

"**Okay, team group huddle. We will tell you our answer Mr. Robert after we decide on it" Numbuh One orders his team and said to Mr. Robert.**

"**Okay. Take your time" Mr. Robert replies back.**

"**Okay team. What do you think?" Numbuh One asks them.**

"**Well Numbuh Five still don't trust him to give us anything for the reward. But what the heck, Numbuh Five have nothing to do so Numbuh Five says yes" Numbuh Five replies back. Numbuh One looks at the others.**

"**Me Too!" Numbuh Two implies back.**

"**Me Three!" Numbuh Three shouts back.**

"**Me Two Four!" Numbuh Four also shouts back.**

"**Okay so whoever agrees we join the tournament says aye!" Numbuh One shouts at them. They all shout aye! Numbuh One turns toward Mr. Robert.**

"**Okay Mr. Robert. We will join the tournament" Numbuh One tells him.**

"**Okay sign up over there by the entrance booth of the baseball park. Have a great time!" Mr. Robert said to them.**

"**Okay! Come on team! Let's go!" Numbuh One orders them. Mr. Robert watches Sector V run over to the sign up booth and walks behind a tree. He pulls out a walkie talkie.**

"**Did they join?" someone said from the walkie talkie.**

"**Yes Father" Mr. Robert grins evilly and replies.**

"**Excellent. They will never know what hit them" Father said. Then he did his evil laugh.**

**A/N: Wow! Scary! I wonder what Father is up to this time? Well next chapter should be up soon. Review plz!**


	3. Naming the team and picking the captain

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and probably never will!**

**A/N: Well last time we found out Father is planning something in the tournament. But you will find out later just exactly what it is. For now you will see how Sector V form their team. Even more surprising, what the team name is! **

**Summary: It's the last day of school for Sector V. While they were planning on what to do for their summer. They saw some people playing baseball and due to a baseball accident Sector V learns about a baseball tournament with a good reward. Sector V manage to recruit a team and join the tournament. While in the tournament, the team faced many different problems. Will Sector V team win the tournament? Is the tournament more than what it seems like? 3x4 2x5**

**Response to the reviewers:**

**numbuh 19- Well… I got tired and needed to end because it was a good part. Thanks for reviewing!**

**xXxAzNxKiSsxXx- Thanks! Whoa! I should get you down from that cliff! lol**

**ActionGal07****- Thanks! Well here it is!**

**Okay! Now to start Chapter Three!**

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Baseball**

**Are**

**So**

**Exciting**

**But**

**Also**

**Largely**

**Labored (hard) **

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Three- Naming the team and picking the captain**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**Dark Magician Fairy**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Cyrix**

**June 29, 2:45:25 PM Signing up Booth**

**"Hi! You kids want to join the tournament?" a girl behind the counter asks Sector V.**

**"Yup!" Numbuh Three shouts out smiling at her.**

**"Okay! Who is going to be the captain of the team?" she smiles back and asks.**

**"Well… we haven't decided that yet" Numbuh One answers back.**

**"Oh! Okay! Team name?" she asks.**

**"Uhhh… haven't decided on that either" Numbuh One replies back.**

"**Oh… Okay! Take your time! Once you decided on those things tell me! So I can record it in our database and find out who you are playing against. Here are the forms. Fill it in and give it to me later!" she said cheerfully. They got the forms and went to fill out the forms.**

"**Numbuh One? Aren't you the captain?" Numbuh Five questions him.**

"**Well… I am the captain or leader of our Sector. But I wanted to give someone else the chance to be the captain this time" Numbuh One answers back. **

**"Oh… Okay if you say so" Numbuh Five said. She turns to the others.**

**"Okay! Anyone here want to be the captain of the team?" She asks them. Numbuh Four instantly jump up and shouts out "Me".**

**"Well it will be pretty cool to be captain, but too much pressure. So no way!" Numbuh Two replies back. Numbuh Four is jumping up and down with a big sign that says Me! Numbuh Five look around at the others.**

**"Okay that settles it! Numbuh Three is the captain of the team!" Numbuh Five shouts out.**

**"What!" Numbuh Four shouts while shocked.**

**"Me?" Numbuh Three said while surprised.**

**"Yup! Remember you wanted to be a leader on your birthday? Well here is your chance Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Five shouts.**

**"Well yeah…but…" Numbuh Three said while looking at Numbuh Four who looks like he was talking to God. Numbuh Five follows her eyes.**

**"Oh! That's why huh?" Numbuh Five asks her. She nods her head in agreement.**

**"Well don't you worry Numbuh Five will take care of that" Numbuh Five told her. Then she puts both of her hands on Numbuh Three's shoulders.**

**"Numbuh Three, I pick you to be captain of our team is because I trust you that you will be a good captain and lead us to victory. Also remember whatever choice you make. We will accept it. So will you be our captain?" Numbuh Five said to her. Numbuhs One, Two, Four and Five all look at Numbuh Three waiting for her answer. Numbuh Three is looking down on the floor. Numbuh Five nudges Numbuh Four.**

**"What?" Numbuh Four asks Numbuh Five.**

**"Help Numbuh Three decide" she whispers to him.**

**"And how the crud am I suppose to do that?" Numbuh Four whispers back.**

**"I don't know. You think of something" she said to him.**

**"Fine" Numbuh Four reply. He walks over to Numbuh Three.**

**"Numbuh Five. Stupid cruddy girl" he mutters as he got to Numbuh Three.**

**While Numbuhs Four and Five was arguing, Numbuh Three was doing some thinking.**

_**Me? Captain? I don't know if I could do it. What happens if I mess up? The others will hate me especially Numbuh Four. Probably say "Knew that Cruddy girl can't be a good leader." Maybe I should-**_

"**Numbuh Three?" someone said to her.She looks up and sees the boy she has a crush on, but doesn't know. Tears start to form in her eyes and she try to hide it by lowering her head.**

"**Numbuh Three? Are you crying?" Numbuh Four asks her with a worry face. He was angry when she took away his leader position, but after seeing her struggle with a hard decision and crying. He decides to forget about it and accepts her as a captain. He doesn't know why he always is mean to her, but I guess he doesn't want to lose his reputation as the "Tough Guy".**

**Numbuh Three is about to cry when Numbuh Four touches her shoulder. She looks up and sees him smiling down at her.**

"**Numbuh Three? Will you be our captain?" Numbuh Four asks her. She smiles back and nods her head. Then she surprises him by hugging him. This surprised everyone around them.**

"**Wow! Who knew Numbuh Four had a caring side?" Numbuh Five told Numbuh Two. As Numbuhs Two and Five watch Numbuhs Three and Four hug each other, they both look at each other and turn away blushing.**

"**Eh hem" Numbuh One clears his throat. Numbuhs Three and Four stop hugging and broke apart turning very red.**

"**Are you guys done hugging?" Numbuh One questions them. They nod their heads slowly.**

"**Good. Now we all agree Numbuh Three is the Captain Right? Nobody disagrees right?" Numbuh One asks them. Everyone nods their heads in agreement. **

"**Okay then. Now Numbuh Three pick a name for our team" Numbuh One tells her. Numbuh Three look at the others especially Numbuh Four. **

"**Uh…" Numbuh Three said while thinking.**

_**Rainbow monkeys? No. Numbuh Four won't like that. Uh… The Cutest team! Nope! The Orange and Green team? Wait? Where those come from? Okay! Come on Kuki! Think! I got it!**_

**With a big smile, Numbuh Three shout out the name of their team.**

"**The Numbers!" Numbuh Three shouts out and giggles. She waits for everyone reactions. Numbuh One just stare at her. Numbuh Two is looking somewhere else. Numbuh Four is whistling and looking up. Numbuh Five is looking at her shoes. It is quiet for a few minutes.**

_**Look what you done Kuki! You pick the lamest dumbest name in the whole entire world! Of all the names in the world, you pick that stupid name. Now your friends probably think you are so retarded! You should just qui-**_

"**That's a good name" someone said breaking the silent. Numbuh Three looks up and sees Numbuh Four smiling at her.**

"**The numbers, I like it Kuki" Numbuh Four tells her. Numbuh Three smiles back.**

"**Thanks Wally" Numbuh Three replies back.**

"**Numbuh Five thinks that is a great name!" Numbuh Five shouts out. She nudges Numbuh Two.**

"**Yeah, me too" Numbuh Two said.**

"**Great work Numbuh Three!" Numbuh One said. He turns toward the others.**

"**Okay. We got our team name and team captain. We all agree on it right?" Numbuh One asks them.**

"**Yeah. Sure" They all respond back.**

"**Okay! Then give me your forms and I will turn them in" Numbuh One orders them.**

"**Me and Numbuh Five will come with you too" Numbuh Two said and run with Numbuhs One and Five to the booth. Numbuh Two turn to Numbuh Four.**

"**Numbuh Four you coming?" Numbuh Two asks him. Numbuh Four turns and looks at Numbuh Three standing alone next to a tree.**

"**Nah, you go right ahead. I will stay here with Numbuh Three" Numbuh Four replies back.**

"**Okay! But don't start kissing while we are gone!" Numbuh Two teases and made kissing noises.**

"**Hey!" Numbuh Four shouts out and turning red. Numbuh Two just laughs at him and ran away. Numbuh Three giggles. Numbuh Four turn and look at her giggling.**

"**What are you giggling about?" Numbuh Four angrily asks her.**

"**Your face is so red!" Numbuh Three shouts and giggles more. Numbuh Four turn more redder and walk away. Suddenly he feels Numbuh Three behind him and hugging him.**

"**Thanks Wally. For helping me back there before" Numbuh Three said softly and kiss him lightly on the cheek. Then she broke apart from him blushing. Numbuh Four now is blushing so hard that his face looks like a tomato. The others came back and sees them blushing. Numbuh Two just starts to laugh and roll on the floor. Numbuhs One and Five just look at each other with a grin.**

"**So? Numbuh Four? What happened?" Numbuh Five asks him while Numbuhs One and Two snickers behind her.**

"**Nuttin" Numbuh Four said.**

**A/N: Well that was unexpected by Numbuh Four! This will haunt him until he turns to an adult! LOL! I think toward the end, I made Sector V especially Numbuhs Three and Four out of character. Well the next chapter is coming soon! With school and everything it might take a while. So be patient! Review! **


End file.
